dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Trunks (Future)
| japanese = }} was the futuristic ,Daizenshuu 4 child of Bulma and Vegeta. He was a time-traveling warrior who arrived in the past to warn Son Goku about the danger of Doctor Gero's Androids and eventually joined in the battles against the Cyborgs and the futuristic monster, Cell. Afterwards, he returned to his future timeline and liberated the world from the threat of the Cyborgs. Background Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth is continually terrorized by the evil Android 17 and Android 18. By the time we are introduced to the pair of Androids, over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. In this timeline, Goku died of a heart virus six months before the Androids arrived, leaving the Dragon Team without one of their greatest heroes. His father Vegeta and all of the other member, except Gohan and Bulma, were killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Goku. Many years later, with Gohan's tutelage, Trunks could master sword and became a Super Saiyan. One day, there is an enormous explosion nearby their training place, Gohan and Trunks rushed to their feet, preparing to defend the dying city. As Gohan angrily transformed into a Super Saiyan, and prepared to fly off. Trunks however, stopped him, saying he wanted to go fight too, as he'd become a lot stronger. Gohan however, refused, and knocked Trunks out cold, and left him on the rocky landscape, stating that if he died too, there would be nobody left to stop the Androids. A few time later, Trunks woke up, and freaked out that he couldn’t feel Gohan’s ki. Trunks flew over the city, until he spotted Gohan lying dead in the street. He landed next to him, and screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks, pounding the pavement in frustration. Three years later, Trunks arrived back to his home carrying food supplies for him and his mother, as Bulma was working on a new invention: a Time Machine. Trunks however, believed himself to be stronger than the Androids now, information to which Bulma scolded him for, not wanting him to risk his life like that like Gohan did. As Trunks rushed from his door after hearing on the radio that the Androids are attacking 300 km south of West City, Trunks cliped on his sword belt, and transforms, but defeated by the Androids. However, five days later, Trunks was lying in bed in hospital, with his mother taking care of him. The two discussed Trunks' lucky escape, and Bulma's plan for Trunks when he went back in time. Bulma asked for Trunks to give Goku a heart virus medicine, and hopefully with Goku still around, the Androids would be defeated. After Trunks recovered, he prepares to head off in the time machine, as his mother waved him goodbye. Personality Unlike his alternate counterpart, who lived in the time of peace, Future Trunks is more serious and cautious, preferring to think before acting. Like Vegeta, he is a very determined fighter, and will risk his life to protect the Earth from any threat. Unlike his father, Future Trunks is shown to be very polite and modest, such as addressing his allies or when engaging in conversation. Like his mother, he is knowledgeable in the science field, helping her with her inventions (i.e. the Time Machine). Appearance Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Super Strength Super Speed Flight Superb Reflexes Swordsmanship Ki Usage Burning Attack Buster Cannon Finish Buster Shining Sword Attack Heat Dome Attack Transformations Super Saiyan In the manga, Trunks is already able to achieve Super Saiyan when shown training his mentor Gohan, making it somewhat likely he simply is able to transform naturally, as his present timeline self did; he however struggles with even Gohan's base state in the form, which may suggest that it was rather recently reached due to its meager power, despite his harsh training. The energy involved in the transformation causes Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanor. Super Saiyan Second Grade After their defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, he and Vegeta underwent severe training in the Room of Spirit and Time, during which Trunks gained the ability to take this form. When taking this form, Trunks' muscles swell, making his body several sizes larger than normal, and his power and speed are elevated beyond his previous Super Saiyan limits. He first used this form to fight against Semi-Perfect Cell, in an attempt to stop him from absorbing Android 18 and reaching to the completion. He, however, was about to fight Semi-Perfect Cell but knocked away by Vegeta. When he strucked his father with energy blast to repel him away in surprise, but was blinded by Cell's Solar Flare and couldn't top Cell completing himself inside a barrier when his vision returned. After witnessing Vegeta's defeat at Perfect Cell's hands, he transformed to Super Saiyan Third Grade, but lost due to his severe speed decrease. As a result, Trunks entered the Room of Spirit and Time a second time to focus on increasing his strength as a regular Super Saiyan to its highest possible point. Super Saiyan Third Grade He first utilizes this state while fighting the recently completed Perfect Cell. In this form, Trunks' muscles swell even larger than in his Second Grade, his hair gets spikier and larger, and his power grows immensely. In this stage, however, the heavily increased muscle-mass comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. Part II Androids and Cell Arc Legacy Future Trunks actions in the present timeline saved Earth from Frieza and King Cold, and Goku's life (with the medicine made in his future). His warning about the oncoming threat of the androids made the Z-fighters train for three year, to become stronger than the ones in his timeline. His time-traveling also had repercussions, which threw the timeline out of the loop (trunks even lamented on history changing from what he knew), such as the timeframe of Goku's heart disease, the existence of androids 16, 19, and 20; and lastly, his warning about the androids power 17 & 18 caused them to get stronger as well During the climax of the Cell Saga, he was one of the few that caused Vegeta to have a change of heart, after he was killed by Cell, Vegeta finally acknowledged the former's warnings and sacrifices and attempts to avenge the fallen Trunks. after Cell's defeat, he was later resurrected and returned to his own time. All in all, not only did he save the main timeline, he also attained the power to destroy the Androids and Cell in his time. Thanks to his efforts, the remaining population of his time are slowly restoring society. In Other Timelines Main Timeline Cell's Timeline In Cell's original timeline, an alternate Trunks went into the past and helped Goku just as in the main timeline. Trunks and the Dragon Team manage to defeat the Androids and he travels back to his alternate future timeline. Because this was a completely different timeline, the events of Cell never occurred and he did not expect to encounter Cell. When he returned to his alternate future timeline, he destroyed the other Androids by using their emergency stop circuit and was going to go back to the past to tell the others of their defeat. Instead, he ran into and fought with Cell who killed him and then went on to take his Time Machine into the main timeline to mesh with the events of the series. However, this timeline returned to a peaceful state as the Androids were deactivated and Cell traveled to the main timeline. With the loss of Trunks, the Saiyan race seems to be brought to extinction in this specific timeline. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Trunks' hobby is tinkering with machines. ** Trunks' favorite food is convenience store . ** Trunks' favorite vehicle is the Time Machine. * In Daizenshuu 4, this Trunks is named .Daizenshuu 4 page 40 * In DBZ The Revival of F, Future Trunks was referenced, its been a decade since he last appeared in the series chronologically. * Considering the series and games, Future Trunks is the only Saiyan/Human hybrid to hold the distinction of attaining nearly every Super Saiyan stage (excluding Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God). * In Bojack Unbound, Trunks is good friends with Tien (as the two casually fought against one another in the tournament). * Future Trunks is the only Saiyan character to not display a ravenous appetite, and even then, he was only mimicking Future Gohan's eating habits. * In DBZ Burst Limit, he admits that he's not as forgiving as Goku. * Future Trunks' origin inspired the concept for Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. Quotes References